


Tease at Your Own Risk

by colfox



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Mild Smut, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 12:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2428565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colfox/pseuds/colfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot/drabble based on a silly text message meme.<br/>“And what is it that makes Rin think I do not wish to kiss her?” he asked smoothly.<br/>“Well, you are not kissing me. I can only assume it is because you do not want to. Perhaps I am not to my lord’s liking anymore…”<br/>Her words elicited a low, rumbling growl deep in his throat that caused her cheeks to flush, and she had to try her hardest not to let the corners of her mouth turn up into a triumphant grin.<br/>“I assure you, Rin, I desire to kiss you everywhere.” He said quietly.<br/>“Everywhere, my lord?”<br/>Rin decides to interpret Sesshomaru's words a bit differently than intended to have some fun. Sesshomaru is less than amused. Post-canon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease at Your Own Risk

Nights like these were usually Rin’s favorite. Sesshomaru’s wanderlust had been quelled for the time being and so he’d opted to spend the night inside by the fire, draped around Rin in a tangle of silks, kimonos and his mokomoko. He was reclined on one elbow behind her; his free hand situated firmly on her hip, keeping her from moving too far away.

Normally nights like this included him doting on her, lavishing her with kisses and affection, the type reserved only for their most private moments; but this night he seemed distracted and far away. Rin huffed. She did not like him being far away and distracted now that he was _finally_ here with her in person.

Her little objection did not go unnoticed. Sesshomaru’s eyes tore away from the fire to glance down at her sharply. “What is it, Rin?”

“Mmm.” was the only reply he received.

“Are you displeased with this Sesshomaru’s company?”

Rin thought for a moment before fiddling with the silks beneath them. “No, my lord, but… it’s just that it seems like you don’t want to kiss me much this evening. Do you not wish to kiss me anymore my lord?”

His eyebrow quirked at her curiously in response. Of course, she knew that wasn’t the case… there was probably some pressing matter at hand that preoccupied his mind, after all he was a great demon lord now. He had responsibilities far beyond her. And even if not, he was a thoughtful, introverted creature anyway. She’d often wondered what he thought about so intently in his long periods of silence and supposed she might never really know. All the same he was here now and she _wanted_ his attention! And if not, she was going to have her own fun.

“And what is it that makes Rin think I do not wish to kiss her?” he asked smoothly.

“Well, you are _not_ kissing me. I can only assume it is because you do not want to. Perhaps I am not to my lord’s liking anymore…”

Her words elicited a low, rumbling growl deep in his throat that caused her to flush, and she had to try her hardest not to let the corners of her mouth turn up into a triumphant grin.

“I assure you, Rin, I desire to kiss you _everywhere_.” He said quietly, his lips pressed just at the base of her ear.

“Everywhere, my lord?” she asked, biting her lip.

“Indeed.” He answered, reaching up to draw her hair away from her neck with his clawed fingers.

“In the village, my lord?”

She could feel his body freeze behind her, his eyes snapping up to stare at her from behind, brows furrowed. He did not understand.

“Under a tree?” His eyes narrowed.

“At Mount Hakurei?”

“Stop.”

“In the garden?”

“Rin.”

“In Inuyasha’s forest?” she said, quickly dissolving into a fit of giggles.

He glared. “ _Enough_.”

“On mokomoko?” she grinned up at him. 

He glowered at her before straightening his kimono and rising to leave.

“My lord, wait!” she sat up and grabbed his arm, drawing herself close to him, a few giggles still escaping her between words. He huffed, but remained still for her. “I am sorry…” she cooed at him gently.

Sesshomaru looked away pointedly, his jaw clenched tight in irritation. “I do not like to be teased, Rin.”

“I know.” She smiled, “I am sorry, Sesshomaru-sama. Only it seemed as though you were caught up in your thoughts. I wished to ease your mind.”

“By teasing me.” He looked back down at her, still rather unimpressed.

“Mm… Perhaps I also wished to punish you for neglecting me now that you are here after being away for so long.” She smirked playfully, feeling rather pleased with herself for a moment.

Her smirk quickly vanished, however, and was replaced by surprise as she found herself pressed back down against mokomoko; Sesshomaru looming over her and eyeing her wickedly. His hair formed a hazy, silver curtain around them, illuminated by the nearby fire.

“So this Sesshomaru has been _neglecting_ you, has he?” the smirked that curled over his lips caused her to flush right up to the tips of her ears and her heart to give a quick flutter.

“N-no, my lord…!” she sputtered, staring up at him with wide eyes. He reached out to capture a thick handful of her dark hair, holding it up to his mouth before allowing it to slip through his fingers.

“I often recall this scent when I am away from you.” He said slowly, his claws carefully drawing her hair away from her to expose her neck, the pointed tips just barely grazing her skin and leaving a tingling sensation in their wake.  “It is sometimes enough for me to simply be near you when I am here. But if you are feeling _neglected_ Rin… you need only say so. This Sesshomaru will be sure to pay more _attention_ to you.”

“D-Do not tease me, my lord!” she stared up at the demon petulantly before turning her chin away, her cheeks quite red. A clawed finger touched her chin and drew her eyes back to him.  

“I do _not_ tease, Rin.” He said, his golden eyes dancing wickedly in the light from the fire.  


End file.
